Sinbad fanfic
by fashionroar13
Summary: Will be added when completed.
1. I

Gemma hummed as she drew in her sketchbook. She had been drawing for a while when she glanced at her clock, it was way past midnight.

She reluctantly placed down her sketchbook and went towards her window, letting the cooling air into her room. Supressing a sigh, she huffed out causing mist to appear into the winter atmosphere.

Her gaze went up to the sky, seeing a star on it's lonesome. _'You're alone too, huh?' _Gemma thought to herself, sighing silently, her eyes not leaving the lonely star. _'I wish I could have a fresh start'_

For some reason, she felt a wave of fatigue hit her, making a yawn come out of her. Thinking it was about time she went to bed, Gemma got into comfier clothing and eased herself into her covers. Her eyes drooped before finally shutting and welcoming the world of dreams.

/

Light... that's how Gemma felt when coming to her senses. Her gaze was calm and in a daze until a thunderous voice boomed in her ears.

_"Child, your soul's pure in this tainted world. I've come to grant your wish."_

The man's voice gentle and soft but Gemma searched for a face to match the voice yet found nothing. She found nothing but a field of light. She narrowed her eyes at her surroundings, still suspicious and confusedly.

The man chuckled at her puppy-like confused expression. _"Don't worry, child. I am not here to harm you."_

At his reassurance, Gemma released a breath she had been holding in. She continued to look around, trying to find the source of the thunderous voice. "It's not only that, I'm also wondering where your voice is coming from. Not exactly cool meeting 'god' when you can't actually see him."

Her sarcastic remark made the god to laugh out loud, his laugh sending a rumble through the ground beneath her.

"I see. Well, is there anything you want before I send you to your new life?"

Gemma stayed silent, thinking thoroughly before glancing up to the 'sky'. "All I ask is to keep my memories from this life that I'm leaving."

God chuckled, Gemma could practically hear a smile form on his face before a bright light blinded her.

/

Gemma's eyes peaked open, adjusting to the light around her. She heard creaking and felt the surface below her shift and turn under her. She was laying on her back in a crib.

Her thoughts were broken when a woman entered the room and picked her up carefully, her husband beside her. They smiled down at their daughter, who wiggled in the woman's grasp.

"Good morning, Gemma," the woman cooed at her, rocking her in her arms. "Seems like you're an early bird," she sang, raising the infant in the air which caused the child to laugh excitedly.

Wanting to surprise her new parents, she clapped excitedly and started trying to talk. "Ma- Mama! Dada!" Gemma giggled at the shock expressions from her parents. It didn't take long before they beamed and chirped and cheered.

"She said first words! She said her first words!"

"But she is only five months old, how did she-?!"

"Who cares?! She said her first words!" her mother exclaimed, twirling around, her dress following her movements. "Who's the smartest girl? You are!" she cooed, excitedly.

This is going to be fun.


	2. II

_Years later_

Waters crashed and swished into one another as a boat approached the port of Syracuse. Gemma twirled a make shift pencil between her fingers as her boat neared the port, her eyes locked onto the palace.

Her boat pulled to a stop, signalling for her to get off. "Thanks for the lift, sir," she thanked him, handing the necessary gold to the old man.

"It's quite alright, dear. I'm surprised that such a nice girl is a pirate."

Gemma giggled, embarressly, nodding to the man's words. He waved at her as she made her way to the palace. She leaped over a wall and climbed onto the roofs before jumping from roof to roof to the palace.

/

By the time she arrived at the palace, Gemma couldn't prevent a snort from the sight in front of her. A pirate was removing his weapons onto the table and seemed he had a never ending supply. The guards were gawking at it.

Gemma chuckled and showed a pass, her friend gave her, causing the guard that stopped her to let her past.

She glanced around, trying to find her friend. Her eyes fell onto a familliar brunette, making her sneak up behind her. The woman, she was talking to, looked at questionably which she did a shushing gesture before wrapping her arms around Marina's waist, causing her to shriek out in surprise.

"Mari!" she chirped, cheerfully. At her cheerfulness, Marina glanced over her shoulder and beamed at the younger woman hugging her waist.

"Gems, welcome back."

Gemma released her, letting her to hug her back. The girls beamed at one another. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, ma'am," Gemma apologized to the woman, Marina had been talking to, embarressly. "I haven't seen Marina for a long time and I like my greetings."

The lady chuckled and waved it off. "It's alright, dear. No harm done," she chuckled light, petting Gemma's head. _'By the gods, keep this soul pure and innocent'_ the woman thought, pleading to the gods before she left the two girls.

"What was that about?" Gemma pondered, her head tilting like a confused puppy. Marina only shrugged, equally confused.

"Not quite sure but how have you been? Any stories?"

Gemma couldn't stop a chuckle at her best friend's excitement but her ears picked up someone clear their throat behind her. Her and Marina turned their heads at the origin, seeing the prince walking up to them with a man following him.

"Sinbad, I would like to intoduce you to my fiance," he said, holding a hand out to Marina, who placed hers and let him guide her to his friend. "The Lady Marina, Ambassador from Thrace."

Sinbad seemed to stare at her, awestricken. She seemed to not notice it along with Proteus but Gemma giggled at his love struck expression. It was so cute in her opinion. "So, this is the... infamous Sinbad I heard all about this morning?" she said, looking Sinbad up and down.

"First, you try to rob Proteus and then you save his life, so which are you? A thief or a hero?"

He didn't reply, only continued to stare at her. Gemma huffed, amusedly, before pulling out her pencil and subconciously twirl it in her hand, patiently waiting for Marina.

Said friend's eyes widened in remeberance before turning, excitedly, to Proteus. "Proteus, you're not the only one with surprised guest. There's someone, I want you to meet."

The prince and pirate watched as she went over to Gemma, who watched Sinbad's dog devour the meal, still twirling her pencil. They talked for a moment before heading to the two waiting.

"Proteus, Sinbad, this is my best friend, Gemma. She is a very nice pirate," Marina complimented.

The men were wide eyed at this information, their eyes beelining to an embarressed Gemma. "Mari, you know I don't like telling people that. They always assume that all pirates are bad and I don't want to be labeled as one," she mumbled firmly into her friends ear, eyeing her surrounding incase for any eavesdroppers.

Marina laughed lightly, apologizing to her friend. "Sorry."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Gemma. Marina told me great things about you."

Gemma smiled back at the kind prince and held out her hand to him. "Likewise your highness, I hope we can be good friends."

Proteus' smile grew at her word as he reached out to shake her hand. "No need for formalities. Just 'Proteus' is fine," he chuckled while she smiled at him and Sinbad, brightly.

"Only if you call me, 'Gemma'."

"Deal."

When Proteus and Marina locked eyes, Sinbad saw this as an opportunity to sneak away. "Sinbad wanted me to give an opportunity to thank-" Proteus paused after realizing Sinbad wasn't with them. "him?"

He and Marina searched around for the pirate but stopped when they heard Gemma giggling behind her hand. "What are _you_ laughing at?" Marina questioned, suspiciously.

"He slipped away while you two weren't looking. Anyway, have fun, lovebirds," she waved to them as she walked away from them.


	3. III

The Book of Peace illuminated Syracuse which awed everyone. Gemma snuck away from the party, not used to parties even this life. She stopped her actions and hid behind a pillar on the balcony at the sight of the King.

He had wavy white hair and appeared to quite similar to Proteus in appearence. He also seemed to be desperate for Marina's assistence. She let him guide her back inside, leaving Proteus behind. He sighed, wiping his face in frustration.

"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes, Father?" he asked himself, leaning against his palms.

Gemma felt intrusive and stepped out into the light. She lightly knocked on the pillar beside her, making Proteus to look up quickly. He calmed when he realized it was just her. "It's just you," he breathed out in relief.

"Yes but are you okay?" Gemma asked, gingerly.

Proteus peaked up at her before shaking his head, casually, trying to act calm and relaxed. "Yes. It's nothing."

His lie didn't seem to pass her and she cocked her hip, giving him a look. He sighed out, awkward glancing back at her. "Is it that obvious?"

"As obvious as a dancing cow," she joked which made the prince break out laughing, her following after. The two eventually calmed down and stared out to the alluring sea. "It's beautiful..."

"It is."

Gemma saw his gaze on the sea, making an amused smirk on her features. "Proteus." His head turned to her, taken aback when she gestured to the tower.

"You mean- you're actually interested in it?" he questioned the pirate, who laughed at his shocked expression.

She stayed silent as she hopped onto railings, holding onto the pillar for support and balance. "I've been interested in all this stuff all my life. The sea is one thing and the land is another. They both equally fascinate me. The cultures, traditions, all of it. Is it weird?" Gemma fidgeted, nervously looking down at the view below them.

"No! It's just when I talk about or try to Marina is always disinterested."

Gemma couldn't help but laugh at the prince's blindness. "Proteus, if she weren't in love with the sea, she might be interested but she grew up this stuff so it gets boring for her," she explained to the man next her.

He laughed out in realization, Gemma laughing along. "That makes sense," Proteus agreed before pausing, his gaze going to where the book was held. "Come down, I want to show you something."

Curiosity taking over, Gemma took his out-stretched hand, allowing him to help her down. He guided her in front of him and pointed to the tower.

"On each floor, there's a guard and if you look into the openings, you can see the book."

She tried to see and after shifting a bit, she saw the book. She took an intake, overwhealmed by the beauty. "Oh, Proteus... It's incredible," Gemma said, excitedly.

He glanced down at her and took in her features. She had silky brown hair and amazing dark green eyes that sparkled like jewels in the books light. The two were slightly confused by the spark they felt whenever they touched but brushed it off.

The peaceful moment was ruined when the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake. They jumped apart and eyed their surroundings shocked. Buildings began tumble and crack, and the palace began to have cracks too.

"Proteus! Gemma! The Book!"

They swiftly turned and saw Marina rush over to them through the panicking crowd. The three of them got closer to the railing and saw a black twirling cloud growing bigger and nearer to the palace. Proteus pulled the girls close to him, shielding them from the gust of wind going against them.

Darkness took over the twelve cities. The Book of Peace is gone...

"Ge-Gems, you okay?"

Marina only got a subtle nod as Gemma slid down against a pillar, slightly shaken. Marina looked at Proteus in worry and fear. "Proteus, what could have done this?"

"Someone stole the Book of Peace," he answered, glumly.

Gemma breathed out before getting back on her feet. "Well," she started, brushing her tights if any dirt. "Guess we're playing detective. It's someone who investigates crimes," she quickly answered, seeing how they were going to ask.

This was only the beginning of this adventure. What's next?


End file.
